


Wrong Dojo

by Huntsman8888



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Kim Possible (Cartoon), 史上最強の弟子ケンイチ | History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cars, Crime Fighting, F/M, Guns, Hacking, Kinks, Martial Arts, Motorcycles, Multi, Oral Sex, Street Racing, Vaginal Sex, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntsman8888/pseuds/Huntsman8888
Summary: When Ron goes to Japan, he accidentally ends up in Ryozanpaku instead. Follow Ron as he becomes a true master of martial arts, and eventually finds a real family on the streets, racing.





	1. Paperwork mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its huntsman, this hit me when I was watching Kim Possible with my sister and i saw the Yamanouchi, I thought it be funny to see other schools he could have ended up at and arrived at Ryozanpaku. So this chapter is Ron not liking how high school has gone so far for freshmen year, so he decided to stay in Japan to learn fighting. Also the ages will be a little different at the beginning of the. But enough of that, enjoy.

“Talking (English)”

_ “Thinking” _

** _“Talking (Japanese)”_ **

**“Computer or phone text”**

** _“Special Move”_ **

* * *

The sound of banging reverberated through the near empty halls of Middleton High, Ron Stoppable, partner ‘read sidekick’ to the famous teenage Heroine Kim Possible, was hating his high school life. Between having to juggle hero work, school work, living expenses not to mention the constant harping on him by the so called Queen Bee of the food chain, Bonnie Rockwaller, he was barely staying above water. He thought that people were supposed to grow up when they entered High School, now it seemed that people only got more cruel, using the aforementioned food chain as an excuse. When school had started he had tried to be his normal self, friendly to everyone and uncaring of social statues, that had, apparently, been social taboo. Bonnie and several older popular kids had been quick to start the lessons on where he belonged, at the bottom.

It had started as threats against his person at first, then came the shaking down for money, followed by destroying his homework and then they had switched to physical violence. Water balloons in the morning, wedgy’s after lunch and the reason for his current predicament, beaten by the bullies of D-hall and stuffed into a locker. He had been in here for over an hour and didn’t expect to get out until Kim came looking for him after cheer practise, which was at least another two hours before they finished. He simply sighed again before resuming his tapping on the locker door in front of him, “Sorry little buddy, looks like Bueno Nacho is going to be saved for tomorrow.” The squeeks that answered him made him smile, Rufus, his prized and supportive naked mole rat. The little guy had been his confidant and closest friend, even more than Kim, for the last three years. Though he did have a somewhat unhealthy addiction to nacho cheese, much like his owner, he knew that he had his back through thick or thin.

His tapping was interrupted by the locker opening allowing him to fall out and finally give his near dead legs a rest. “Stoppable what are you doing in there?” The question had been posed by the nearly constant substitute teacher, Steven Barkin, or Mr. Barkin as he was called. “It doesn’t matter,” he cut Ron off before he could answer, “I need to speak with you and didn’t have the chance in history. You have been selected to be our school’s representative in an international student exchange.” He handed Ron a number of forms, “We have already contacted your parents and they have agreed, you leave at the end of the week to spend the next two weeks at Yamanouchi High.” He began to walk away leaving a stunned Ron holding the transfer papers, he quickly regained his motor functions and shouted at his teacher, “Where am I going!!!” Barkin turned and stared at him for a second before answering.

“Japan”

* * *

“I can’t believe your parents just accepted you leaving the country,” Kim Possible, his best friend, human that was, sense Pre-K ranted on there walk home. She had walked out of the locker room to find Ron slumped on one of the many benches next to it, she had wandered over and asked what was wrong. He had simply showed her the forms, she scanned the form before going off on a tangent that had lasted nearly the entire thirty minute walk home. “Kp it’s not that big a deal, sure it will suck being away from a decent naco for a few weeks but who knows, maybe It’ll be fun.” She just smiled at him before nodding her head, she then began to talk about the preparations he needed to make causing him to sigh. He loved Kim like a sister but she was far too high strung most of the time, he knew she had the drive and want to be the best but he really thought she should just chill out sometimes.

* * *

Ron yawned as he woke from the taxi ride from the airport, the flight had been over twelve hours and the cab ride had taken another hour. As he unloaded his two suitcases from the trunk of the cab and looked up at the sign, “This doesn’t look like a school.” The stone wall that surrounded the area went for what looked like miles in either direction, the entrance was a giant old school style wooden gate that was fixed to the wall with heavy looking metal bolts and latches, the most prominent fixture though was the sign that stood proud at the top. He had asked the driver, in the rather broken Japenese he had learned for the trip, before he had left what the sign said. “Ryozanpaku, what a strange name, but who am I to say that, huh, buddy?” Rufus nodded his head and squeaked his agreement, “Ron weird.”

Scowling at his friend he quickly turned and knocked on the gate and waited, when no one made any sound on the other side he knocked again and resumed waiting. It was after about ten minutes of waiting that he pushed on the gate and nearly collapsed after only thirty seconds or so. “Holy Crap… … … that, th...ing ………. Is………… heavy,” he panted as Rufus fanned him with a small paper fan, he was just about to try again when the massive door opened. Looking up Ron saw the massive man that emerged from behind, he was over six feet tall and his arms were bigger than Ron’s torso. His black hair fell down around his head with one long strand sticking up in the front, the scar that went across his face made his glare all the more terrifying. ** _“What do you want,”_ ** Ron quickly scrambled to answer, ** _“Me student transfer.”_ ** as the mans glare persisted he quickly drew out the transfer papers and handed them over. The man looked at the paper before looking back at him, “American?” 

Ron’s eyes widened before nodding, “Yeah, I’m supposed to study here as part of a student exchange program.” The man just looked at him before sighing, “I have no idea what program this is supposed to be part of but you’ll have to talk to Akisame, he’s the intellectual one.” The man stepped aside and ushered him in, Ron grabbed his bags and quickly walked under the man's arm and into the yard. He was again shocked at the large yard and, what seemed to posts wrapped in rope, scattered around the yard and attached to a large classic style Japenese house. “So what kind of school is this place?”

“It’s not a school kid, it’s a martial arts dojo.” Ron blinked at that, “What kind of martial arts school does foreign exchange?” The man glared at him again, “It’s not a school, those places make a sport out of what is supposed to be a sacred discipline. True martial arts are not bound by rules and regulations, there is no such thing as forbidden moves or competition matches, never forget that.” Ron simply nodded his head and followed the man into the house, as they walked in Ron was shocked at the second man in the house, he was even bigger than the other man, he was more tanned than the other one and had silver hair that was cut in a buzz top. He looked up and smiled at the two of them, ** _“Apapapa, Sakaki who is this person?”_ **

** _“Some kid who’s looking to study here, where’s Akisame?”_ **

** _“Appa, he and Kensei are at their shops, Shigure is making lunch.”_ **

** _“Shigure… is making… food, in the kitchen?”_ **

Ron watched the exchange who some interest, apparently the man was still looking for ‘Akisame’ whoever that is. It was after the first man had asked about another person that he looked rather startled when he got an answer. The look was given reason when the three heard a rather loud bang coming from a different room. That sent the first man running with Ron and the second one following him, as he looked past the first man he saw a scene that, as a lover of food and therefore cooking, horrified him. There was a thick cloud of black smoke covering the kitchen, the counters were covered with some sort of sludge and the stove had what looked to be the remains of a pan. ** _“Shigure what the hell were you thinking!!!” _ **The person in question was a woman this time, and Ron had to say, she was one of the hottest women he had ever seen.

She was only slightly taller than him but she was very … well developed, she had long black hair tied in a high ponytail with what looked like purple eyes, her body honestly looked like she could be a pin-up model, not that the sexy ninja garb she was wearing wasn’t already sending his teenage hormones into overdrive. ** _“Ah, I was … trying to … make some… Lunch.”_ **

** _“You don’t even know how to make tea with a kettle, what made you think that you could use a gas stove!!!”_ **

** _“Apachai was hungry… he would have starved.”_ **

** _“No he wouldn’t!” _ **

Ron watched the argument, at least he thought it was, between the two strange… he guessed Martial Artist’s. “Hey, if you guys are hungry, I can make some food for you if… you… want,” The black haired man turned and glared at him, “Oh no, I won’t have a kid who only knows how to make cereal in here, she’s gotten me in enough trouble already.” Ron looked offended at the man's dismissal, “I might not be a professional, but I've had to cook for myself since I was ten and my parents started leaving me home alone. So get the hell out of my way,” the man blinked in shock at his outburst, he had thought the kid was spineless with how he’d acted out front. Before Sakaki could answer Ron had already begun to clean up the counter from the mass of oils and chard food, the ruined pan went into the garage and the window was opened to clear out the smoke. Sakaki, Shigure and Apachai sat down, with little choice, at the counter and watched the kid work.

* * *

Ron quickly looked through the kitchen before deciding to go with a few classic Japanese items with some cajun american for spice. He pulled out several fish bones and vegetable scraps, a dozen shrimp as well as some bean sprouts and udon noodles. He set them on the counter before grabbing a large stock pot, he quickly dropped the saved bones and scraps into the pot. He quickly put the pot in the sink and filled it till it covered the scraps, he then moved it to the stove and put it on high heat. _ “I would have liked to slow cook the stock, but I doubt these people would wait half a day.” _ Ron opened the cabinet next to the stove and looked through the spices, he grabbed several herbs before he found what he was looking for, shichimi.

He grabbed pan from under the counter and poured some oil in as he set it on the stove, as the pan heated up he quickly washed and cleaned the shrimp tossing the removed bits in the stock. He then butterflied the shrimp and set them aside on a paper towel, he grabbed a mixing bowl and began to add in the herbs, spices and bread crumbs he had grabbed. Once he was done he grabbed several more bowls and set them next to the spice mix, two of the bowls he filled with flour in one and eggs in the other. He then did a quick dredging, first the flour then egg and spices before repeating with the egg and spices. Once he was done with all the shrimp he moved them to a rack and let them set. He walked over and checked the oil, when he saw it was slightly smoking he grabbed the shichimi, sprinkling it over the oil and stirring it together

  
He let the oil sit and went to check the stock, he gave a quick taste check, the stock was good, _ “It would be better if I had more time but no use crying over spilled milk.” _ He grabbed another pot and set it under the stock pots spik, as the stock began to fill the pot he quickly tilted the stock pot to make sure everything came out. Once complete he put the pot on the counter and moved the stock pot to the sink to cool and replacing it with the other pot. He grabbed the udon noodles off the counter and set them next to the stock, he grabbed the shrimp from the counter and set to frying them in oil. It took around five min per three shrimp, so ron quickly washed the bean sprouts while the shrimp cooked. Once they were done ron set them on a rack to cool and repeated the process, once all twelve shrimp were done he quickly cut the heat from the pan down to medium and threw in the sprouts. As they cooked he set the udon in serving bowls and quickly but the broth in with them, he then left them to cook and removed the bean sprouts from the pan and put them in side bowls. He then dropped the three bowls in front of the trio staring at him in shock ‘Sakaki,” happiness ‘Apachai’ and indifference ‘Shigure.’ He checked the udon and smiled as he saw the noodles had warmed, he quickly put two shrimp on each bowl and but them next to the sprouts, “Cajun style udon with fried shrimp and spicy bean sprout salad, enjoy.”

* * *

Without even waiting Apachai dove into the food like a wild beast, he quickly grabbed one of the shrimps and ate it whole. The shrimp were perfectly cooked, the outside was crispy and the meat melted in his mouth, the spice set his mouth on fire in a very pleasant way. _ “Apa, Apachai would like it if Akisami let the kid stay, he would teach him how to beat stuff to death if he kept making food like this.” _ Shigure picked up her bowl and slurped the soup, it was clear and smooth while the fish taste was not overpowering, _ “Hmmm…………………… it’s good.” _ Sakaki took a bite of the bean sprouts and sighed, he had to admit the kid had skill, _ “Still needs something.” _ He got up and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, before he could pop the top he felt it snatched from his hands, _ “What?” _ He looked up and saw his drink in the kids hand, the kid who was frowning at him, _ “How … did… he?” _

“Oh no you don’t, this dish is not meant to be paired with beer. If you want alcohol then get a Rose wine, if you don’t have that then you’ll have to do without.” Ron quickly put the beer back in the fridge and stared at the man, Sakaki quickly walked back to his seat and resumed eating the food. He was still in a numb shock that the kid had been able to grab the beer from him, more so that he didn’t just move his hand to stop him._ “Maybe he’s not totally worthless,” _ Sakaki smiled to himself and went back to his meal. 

* * *

Akisame Koetsuji and Kensei Ma walked back from there respective clinics towards there home of Ryozanpaku in relative silence. Akisame was thinking about the talk he had with the elder last week, it seemed as though he was going to be gone for the next several months with Miu, his ten year old granddaughter. That left the Master’s to themselves until he had a reason to come back, he knew that the man trained the girl so as she never had time to think about her mother and … father, but he felt it might do damage to the girl in the long term. As for Kensei, he was currently giggling at a perverted magazine… let's just leave him in peace. They entered their home several minutes later to something they never found, food, cooking, ** _“Did someone order takeout?” _ ** Akisame shrugged at Kensei’s question and headed towards the kitchen, what they found was their friends and fellow masters slurping Udon. The other strange thing was the young blonde man sitting with them, both masters blinked before Sakaki looked up and nodded. ** _“Hey you two are just in time for lunch, grab a seat,”_ **

“Kid grab two more bowls.” The blonde boy nodded and quickly set two more bowls of Udon along with shrimp and bean sprouts. Kensei simply shrugged before grabbing his chopsticks and digging in, _ “Ah, good soup and crispy shrimp with just the right amount of heat.” _ Akisame stared at the food for a second before turning back to Sakaki, ** _“Shio, would you kindly tell me why a child, one from another country that is, is currently sitting in our kitchen making us food?”_ ** Sakaki simply handed over several papers and went back to his food, Akisame quickly looked through the papers and saw the problem, ** _ “Okay I see what the problem is, he was supposed to go to Yamanouchi and was brought here instead.”_ **

** _“Isn’t that the second-rate ninja school up in the hills?”_ ** Sakaki asked

** _“Yes, they believe in training like a school with a teacher and multiple students rather than one on one master and disciple training.”_ **

** _“Why don’t we keep the kid here then, he has some skills and we can do better than some old man who would probably try to start him straight on training rather then build up his basics.”_ **

All of the Masters stopped their eating and looked at Sakaki in shock, ** _“Appa, Sakaki wants to take a disciple? Apachai thought he hated having to teach.”_ **

** _“I’ll make an exception this time,”_ ** he said shrugging his shoulders, ** _“ like I said the kid has some skill, plus he can cook better than any of us. So it’s a win win in my opinion.”_ ** Akisame stared at him for a second before signing, he turned to the boy “My name is Akisame Koetsuji, may I ask what your name is?” The boy quickly swallowed his food, “Ron Stoppable sir, do you know what’s going on?”

“Yes, it seems that you were dropped off at the wrong location, this is not the school you are supposed to be at,” the boys face took on a pained look. “Great now what am I supposed to do, I can’t go back home, I’ll just get yelled at for screwing up again.” While the masters quickly moved past that comment, they filled it away for later, “Well the other option is that you could study here, how long are you supposed to be in Japan?”

“Two weeks.”

“Forget that, I say we keep him till next year,” Akisame glared at him, “Sakaki we can’t just keep him here against his will.”

“Who said anything about against his will,” he turned to Ron, “What you say kid, want to stay in Japan for a year and learn true Martial Arts?” Ron chewed his lip and looked at the table, “I’m supposed to be doing school work too,” Sakaki just waved his hand. “So we can add that on top, it might not look like it but Akisame is a certified Doctor and is known as the philosophical Judo Master. He can be your teacher for most basic stuff, I’ll help you with speaking Japanese, the best way to learn a language is to be in the environment after all. And Kensei over there is also certified in Chinease medicine, I’m sure he can give you some knowledge.” Ron blinked and began to think before smiling, “That does sound better than being stuck in Middleton high, do you guys allow pets?”

“Sure. Shigure has a pet mouse after all.” Ron blinked at that, “She does?” As if summoned a grey mouse suddenly descended down from the ceiling and landed next to Shigure, he quickly ran to her bowl and began to drink the broth. He stopped though and suddenly turned to Ron and, to the surprise of the Masters, growled at him and pulled out a pair of nunchucks. The reason made itself known when Rufus answered with his own growl and jumped off of Ron’s shoulder, quickly grabbing a chopstick and, wielding it like a staff, began to do battle with the mouse. The assembled group watched the strange rodent battle with equal parts shock and amusement, ** _“Apapapa, look Tochumaru made a new friend.”_ ** The others did not answer, refusing to miss even a moment of the strange battle taking place on the counter.

* * *

Tochumaru slammed his chuck into the staff wielded by his foe, he quickly pulled away to avoid the foot that came to him. He spun but was blocked by the staff and pushed back, his opponent quickly brought the staff up and slammed it down, aiming for his head. He got the staff in the chain of his chucks and quickly wrapped around the staff and pulled it from his opponents grasp, disarmed, his opponent quickly retreated but Tochumaru quickly followed, the pair jumped past bowls and across the field for what seemed like hours until the beast drew two bastons, he gave them a quick spin be charged at Tochumaru, who quickly dropped his chucks and grabbed at the bastons, he was able to loosen the hold on one of them and quickly grabbed it for himself. The pair looked at each other before giving a warcry and began their dance of death, hack, slash, cut and thrust. Each was met blow for blow, neither were giving even an inch of ground, they both ignored the pain from each hit.

The stalemate was broken when his opponent quickly withdrew from a clash and swept his legs out from under him using his tail. He was quickly set upon by the creature, the wails came again and again. His arms burned from protecting his head, he could tell that his guard would break soon, he had one chance. He focused all his power into his third arm, his tail quickly wrapped around his opponents neck and pulled. He was taken by surprise and let go of the baston and gripped the tail to stop the choking. With his arms free he quickly swept the beast legs with the baston before pushing him on his back. He brought the weapon to bare at his opponents neck, the beast glared at him and tried to reach his own weapon. Once proven fruitless he slumped against the floor and nodded his head, eyes closed. Letting go of him he held out his hand, ** _“Squeak?”_ **

“Rufus” Tochumaru nodded his hand and shook his new friend’s hand, he had found a worthy opponent.

* * *

The Masters of Ryozanpaku and Ron were speechless at the scene that had unfolded in front of them, “Where did they get the toothpicks?” No one seemed to have an answer as their minds were still trying to process what they had just seen. Sakaki quickly shook himself out of the shocked state and turned towards Ron, “So, it seems that your pet will be allowed to stay. So what you say kid, want to stay here for awhile?” Ron looked at the assembled people before smiling, “I’d like that.” Sakaki smiled and laughed as he quickly patted Ron on the shoulder and welcomed him, as he got up to head outside he quickly turned around one last time, “by the way, your payment for staying here is you have to cook.” He quickly left, leaving a shocked Ron staring wide mouth at the man, “THAT SNAKE!!” Akisame chuckled, “Well he is right, you do need to do something to earn your keep and the only one with any cooking skills is Kensei, and his skills are that of a live alone bachelor, he cooks enough for us to eat but there's not a lot of variety.

Ron just sighed and nodded his head, “I guess it’s only fair, so when do we start training?” Akisame smiled at him, Ron quickly shivered and began to back away, the smile was evil, “Why, right now of course, now come on. Let's get you hooked up to the tire, I feel like taking a stroll around the neighborhood a few times.” He quickly grabbed Ron and began to drag him out the door towards his training, and his new future. The other three Masters and two rodents continued eating like nothing had happened.

* * *

Kim Possible sat in her history class daydreaming over the new transfer student Hirotaka, he had come to school on the first day driving a motorcycle into the gym before showing he wasn’t just all looks with his ability to solve any problem asked of him. Bonnie, along with several others, had asked if it was possible for Ron to stay in Japan and Hirotaka to move here. She frowned at that, sure Ron wasn’t the smartest person, or the most reliable,_ “And he can’t fight me like Hirotaka can.” _Kim quickly drifted from her thoughts of Ron back to Hirotaka, who was currently sitting in the front row taking out his books and getting ready for class.

Mr. Barkin walked in a minute later and set his papers down before addressing the class, “Before I get started I have some news, Stoppable never made it to Hirotaka’s school.” Hirotaka’s eyes widened at that, “What happened?” The sudden edge in his voice made most of the class looked at him in confusion. “Apparently there was a mix-up with the paperwork and he ended up at a different school, one called Ryozanpaku.”

“RYOZANPAKU!!!!” the shout startled the class and made Mr. Barkin glare at him, “Do not shout in my class, and yes that's the school that he was dropped off at.”

“And they let him stay!!” That caused even Barkin to gain a confused look, “Is it that big of a deal?” Hirotaka could only nod with his eyes wide and almost unseeing, “It’s a place that is known for one thing, they are the best. It’s not even a school like mine, it’s more a compound that only the best are able to congregate in, I’ve never even seen it.” That caused the class to stare at him in shock, until Bonnie spoke up, “It can’t be that great if that loser is staying.” The glare that Hirotake gave her caused her to shiver, “It is the best because the Masters there are the greatest of the world.”

“Masters?”

“Akisame Koetsuji, he is known as the Philosophical Judo Master. He is an accredited Doctor that is able to heal any broken body part, he is the man who spat in the face of conventional science and found a way to turn the entire body from red and white muscle into pure pink muscle. He is an accomplished artist and sculpture, his works sell for millions to the right buyer, though he rarely sells them, on top of all that he is a Master at Japanese Jiu Jitsu. 

Shio Sakaki, he is known as the Hundredth Degree Street Fighter, he is an absolute savage when it comes to fighting and is a Master of Karate. He is known to be hired by Governments from around the world as a freelance agent and even by the rich as bodyguard. He has never failed in protecting or finding someone, no matter who they are.

Kensei Ma, The Master of All Chinese Martial Arts, he is also a renowned Doctor, though his is more in treating disease through natural remedies. His family are the head of the Phoenix alliance of China and are the largest school for Kung-fu in the world, they even have the ear of the Government due to the Ma family being Masters going back as far as the Shang Dynasty.

Shigure Kosaka is the deadliest women on Earth and is known as the Maiden of Weapons, she not only knows how to wield them but make them. Her birth father was one of the most gifted Blacksmiths and was said to be the second coming of Masamune with how fine his weapons were, she inherited not only her Birth fathers skills but her adopted one as well, who was a Master of the Kosaka style of fighting that some say Shigure even perfected it before she was even twenty.

Apachai Hopachai, a man who earned the moniker the Death God of the Muay Thai Underworld, an absolute beast of a man whose strength is nearly unparalleled. He is one of the few who are Master of not just Muay Thai but of Muay Boran, which is Muay Thai but without the without the safety standards enforced in the twentieth century.

But they all pale in comparison to the head of Ryozanpaku, Hayato Furinji, a Master at mixed Martial Arts and known as the Invincible Superman. He is a war hero from World War II and is a man even the Government fears getting on the wrong side of due to the massive amount of influence the Furinji clan is said to have over the world.”

Kim and her classmates could only stare in shock at what they had been told, Ron was basically being taught by some of the greatest in all of Japan, because of a filing error. As the class absorbed the information as elderly man walked in, “Hirotaka, I have come to retreive you, you are needed back at school.” 

“Wait a moment, who are yo…” Mr. Barkin was cut off when the man quickly chopped his neck, causing him to fall to the floor. As the class let out gasps and screams, several other people entered the room and began to fill it with smoke, “Do not worry young ones, you will forget everything about this when you wake up.” Kim struggled to stand as the smoke entered her system, the last scene she saw was Hirotaka picking up Barkin and putting him in his seat. Then the world went dark.

* * *

“That was very irresponsible of you Hirotaka, you know you can not expose our world like that.”

“Forgive me Master Sensei, they had spoke badly of the other Masters…”

“It is forgotten my child, now come, we had best get back to Japan and think of a new plan to get the chosen one to our school.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read

So I have been getting a lot of messages asking if this story is abandoned it's not but my life and work has been crazy the last month. My sister had to go to the ER and almost had a stroke because one of her eyes had so much pressure behind it that it nearly popped out of her head. And so I've had to been watching my nephew for her and my brother-in-law, because that's how her dad died and we were super scared that she might not have made it. And that was not even two weeks ago I've had to work almost 6 days a week with one day rarely being off which is when I have to do all my house stuff. So I'm honestly just going to update whenever I have material. I'm sorry that it's inconvenient but life is like that.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think, I think the fact that Ron can cook would be a big reason that they let him stay, plus I think its funny that Sakaki is willing to teach if he can get food. So review, comment and bookmark.
> 
> Until next time, this is huntsman sighing out.


End file.
